Until I See You Again
by WriterMage
Summary: Takes place in the alternate future where the dragons come. Nalu angst. One-shot. Character death. Requested by anonymous on Tumblr.


No one was expecting this. One minute, everyone was celebrating Fairy Tail's victory in the Grand Magic Games and the next dragons filled the sky, taking over the city and taking out anything in their way. Lucy Heartfilia, one of the mages of the newly top guild, was somehow separated from everyone and attempted to think of a way to defeat the dragons.

She looked up. Dragons were spitting fire balls at buildings and people. There were hundreds-no thousands of them it seemed like. Lucy could barely see the sky through all the smoke. Lucy franticly ran through the city. Everyone was gone, either out of sight or dead.

The dragon slayers. They might be alive. "Natsu!" Lucy called. "Gajeel! Wendy!" No response. It seemed hopeless. "Natsu!" She shouted, louder than before.

Where was he? Natsu always protected her, no matter what. Unless he was dead too. But Natsu was so-Natsu. He couldn't just die, could he?

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Lucy heard from the distance.

"Natsu!" She cheered. He was alive. Everything was going to be okay. She watched as he jumped into the sky, attacking another dragon. It didn't look like it was hurt at all though. Was Natsu not strong enough? Can he really slay a dragon? Natsu landed back on the ground and turned his head to the celestial mage behind him.

"Hey Lucy! You okay?" He greeted. Lucy nodded, a slight smile appearing on her face. She had to believe in him. He was the only hope she had. Natsu continued attacking the dragon without much progress. Lucy didn't have enough magic power left to help him. She didn't have dragon slaying magic anyways.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed overhead. Lucy, sensing its presence, looked back up to the sky, but saw nothing but smoke and ask. What was that? Another dragon? "Natsu, be careful." Lucy urged. How could they win like this?

Another dragon swooped down in front of Lucy. Natsu's back was to it, leaving him completely exposed. The dragon aimed at its target. "Natsu, look out!" Lucy cried.

He didn't hear her. Lucy knew what she had to do. Natsu and the other dragon slayers, assuming they were still alive, were the only people capable of saving Fiore. Not her. She couldn't do anything. Except for one thing; protect Natsu at all costs.

Just as the dragon was about to attack, Lucy jumped out in front of Natsu. She couldn't let him die. Natsu, with his enhanced senses, finally heard the dragon and turned around. "Lucy!" He shouted.

The dragon's claws swooped across the battlefield, then came into contact with Lucy's body. After flying a couple feet in the air for a few seconds, Lucy's body came back into contact with the ground, making a small 'crack'. "Lucy!" Natsu screamed again. His entire body lit up in flames. Either the dragon was scared, or didn't feel the need to kill him because it flew away.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards her limp body.

"Nat...su." Lucy managed to whisper. He collapsed next to her and held her tightly in his arms. Lucy's eyes fluttered and she was shaking slightly. But no tears. She almost looked happy.

Lucy's hand reached down to her belt. She took her key ring off and placed it in Natsu's hand. "Keep them safe for me." Her voice cracked. His hands wrapped around her most valued possessions.

"I will." He replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments, hoping for a miracle. But they both knew one wasn't going to come. Lucy could feel her body giving up. Her breaths became labored and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For everything."

"Don't go! We still have more adventures to go on! Don't give up on me!" Natsu bursted while fighting back tears.

Lucy rested her right hand on Natsu's left cheek to wipe away his tears. She could see her guild mark. It reminded her of all the fun times she had with the guild; the guild that Natsu had brought her to. She would never forget these moments. When she first came to the guild, her first mission, and all of those that followed. The memories that they shared. Lucy gave Natsu one last smile before closing her eyes for the final time.

"See you soon, Lucy." Was the last thing she heard. She would see him again, but hopefully not for many more years.

Natsu gently laid her lifeless body down. He wanted to stay with her longer. They had so much to do, so much to talk about. But that would all have to wait until they saw each other again.


End file.
